


I’m Here

by hithorn_C



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comforting, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, involved a little Elenwë/Turgon and a little Aredhel/Eöl, post-reborn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithorn_C/pseuds/hithorn_C
Summary: 白薇重生后纯情doi小短文。很短很纯情。可能有的萌点或者雷点：Irisse是个哭哭攻。
Relationships: Aredhel/Elenwë (Tolkien)





	I’m Here

上

Aredhel搂她搂得很紧，进她进得很深。

Elenwe后背抵着Aredhel的胸口，她感觉搂住她的臂膀正微微颤抖。于是她伸出手去抚摸那颗黑发丰沛的脑袋，手指贴着发根插进去，用坚定平稳的力度一下下、一遍遍地顺着摸。  
“我在这里，我在这里。”  
Aredhel的眼泪终于洒在她的肩头。

Elenwe在心中不禁哑然失笑。  
她结过婚，生过孩子，无论如何也不是第一次和人做爱了。然而上辈子——天啊，听听，“上辈子”——她和Turukano在一起的时候，他们的情事总是安稳、放松的，亲吻、爱抚、身体结合，他们有一套自己的程序，在既定的位置上，他们是彼此最契合的存在。那时候她哪里想得到，怎么会有这种人！手指还在她身体里抽送，却又自顾自地倚着她哭起来。

但是那又怎么样呢？

是Elenwe选择了这样的Aredhel。  
是Elenwe走向了Aredhel。  
在新年夜漫天的花火下，是Elenwe找到了Aredhel，是她牵起了她的手。

下

Aredhel也是第一次做这样的爱。

前生她与Eol同床共枕时，因她清楚自己有怎样摄人的魅力，于是性爱也仿佛一种降贵纡尊的给予。而Eol总是仰视她。  
那些年里他们从未有一次真正完全卸下过防备，即使是在结合的时刻。

而此刻她抱Elenwe在怀里，却只觉得自己稚弱如雏鸟，每根羽毛都紧绷着颤抖，渴望温暖，渴望抚慰。  
手指被湿热柔软的甬道包裹，Aredhel感到安全与依恋。她贪恋那温度，贪恋Elenwe因她的动作而产生的每一次颤抖和每一声喘息。  
她【需要】Elenwe。  
她【想要】Elenwe。  
她近乎贪婪地索取着，眼泪却在Elenwe贴着头皮抚摸她的时候不受控制地往下落。

“Irisse，Irisse。”  
Elenwe柔声唤她，Aredhel只觉那声音仿若一双手，把名字如冠冕般戴在她头顶。  
Irisse。我的名字是“渴望”。  
狂风席卷着暴雨骤然而下。Aredhel哭得像干得一样凶。

Aredhel是海上的暴风雨，Elenwe是浪间的船，她们在桅杆和船帆之间紧紧相拥、交织缠绵。  
并非船只受困于风暴，而是风暴依恋着帆船。


End file.
